


Little Flame

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Winter arrived in Promepolis and Lio was cold.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, anonymous





	Little Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillHeart/gifts).

It was winter in Promepolis.

Lio shivered, his body quaking even with the heavy coat and thick gloves that he had put on for the day. Try as he might, the cold never agreed with him. There was another reason why he disliked the cold so much, one that reminded him that he used to be able to produce fire that danced on his fingertips but was now gone.

He never thought that he would miss the Promare until he lived in a world without it, his body as cold inside as it was outside. It was days like these that made him retreat inside himself, his mind catching on the memory of how it felt to burn things at will, to have a group of people that he felt a kinship with even with the government against them.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, Lio looked into the smiling face of Galo, his cheeks a bright red from the wind nipping at them.

“Alright, Lio?” Galo asked, his very voice infusing him with warmth. Galo seemed to generate his own heat in the bitter cold of winter. Lio’s favorite pastime as of late was to pile blankets on himself, pressing himself against the warmth of Galo’s skin in their shared bed. Galo was always willing to listen to Lio complaining about the weather as the two of them moved into talking about their jobs at Burning Rescue.

It had been several months since Lio took up the job at Galo’s insistence. He didn’t regret taking the chance in the slightest, quickly falling into step at his new job with the rest of the team, Galo making sure he felt welcomed every step of the way.

Gueira and Meis kept in contact with him over the phone, sending him pictures of their daily life whenever they got the chance. And the other people who had the Promare periodically contacted him as well. It was something that one didn’t just forget about even if their lives had begun to take the shape of stability in a world without the Promare, the product of months of rebuilding in Promepolis.

Lio found himself nodding. There was a spark inside him that had been lit up at the sight of his boyfriend. “I’m okay. Just cold,” muttered Lio.

The corners of Galo’s mouth turned down, and he stuck a hand into the deep pocket of his coat, pulling out a thick wool scarf with blazing red colors. He leaned over, doing the work of making the scarf secure around Lio’s neck and shoulders. A kiss was pressed to Lio’s forehead as he said, “There. No cold is going to get you now.”

All thoughts of his misery of missing the Promare was pushed to the side with Galo’s actions. “Thank you,” Lio said, a comfortable silence falling between them. He reached out, holding Galo’s gloved hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. He might not have the Promare anymore, but he gained something precious that he would do anything to keep.

It was enough for him.


End file.
